


Beneath the Lonely Moon

by lluviathewolf



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Bits of Origins too, Cheryl goes on a roaring rampage of rescue, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Silent Hill 3 AU, lots of offscreen stuff, strangeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviathewolf/pseuds/lluviathewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessa Gillespie disappeared 17 years ago and so did Travis Grady. But I don’t know what that has to do with me…or maybe I don’t just want to know. But whatever the truth is, I have to do something. I'm going to find my way through this stupid maze and these stupid monsters and cultists. I'm going to fight my way out and this Travis guy is coming too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Lonely Moon

**Author's Note:**

> The song Travis sings is Aimee Mann's "Nightmare Girl". It seemed fitting and it's fun to listen to, so (shrugs).
> 
> This is essentially an AU rewrite of Silent Hill 3, but I don't have the time or desire to rewrite the whole thing, so it's written in bits and pieces. I think I've got it so everything makes sense but you spot something I've messed, please let me know. And if you enjoy it, please let me know that too!

THEY’RE COMING

It was written on the wall in front of me, in white jagged letters the size of my hands. I blinked and stared at them, not understanding.

After a minute, I shook my head and started walking down the alley.

What was I thinking? Like graffiti actually had any purpose.

I walked to the edge of the alley and looked around. Where was I? And how had I gotten here?

It was nowhere I recognized, but it did look familiar, somehow.

Where exactly was I?

Looking up, I saw a sign.

“Lakeside amusement park.” Again, a nagging feeling that I knew this place… maybe it was somewhere I’d read about?

How had I gotten here? I couldn’t remember. Not a single detail.

…was I dreaming? That would explain why I couldn’t remember anything before now.

I glanced around once more before walking forward.

Amusement parks were hardly my favorite places ever and the fact that this one was empty…it was just a bit disturbing. I glanced up at the sky. It was dark. Maybe everyone else had gone home? And I’d been locked in. What a fun thought that was…  
Jerking my head to the side, I listened. Had someone just called my name?

I listened for a moment, but there was nothing. I shrugged and continued walking.

Around me I could see food stands and game booths among the buildings that littered the streets. A haunted house loomed up on my left and I snorted at the thought of actually going in there right now. There was an ice cream stand on my right but much as I love that stuff, but now’s not the time. And in the distance, I could make out the faint outline of a roller coaster.

The wind blew and I shivered, bringing my arms up and rubbing them violently.

I had not dressed for the weather. Sleeveless shirt, sleeveless puffy vest, and a skirt, definitely not the right clothes for fall. Dead leaves skittered like bugs past my feet.

The wind has an odd taste to it, like something…like something had been burning recently. A taste of smoke.

Something landed on my cheek. I blinked up at the sky.

…was it snow? No, something wasn’t quite right- the texture, the color-

It was raining ashes.

The realization made me shudder, and I backed up under an awning and began hurriedly brushing off my arms and face where the ashes had touched me.

The sky was overflowing with black clouds. It looked like there was light beyond them- but the way the sky was choked with clouds, it was hard to tell for sure.

I looked at the sky with distrust for a moment before sprinting over to a different overhang.

I’m ready to go home- or wake up, since this is most likely a dream. But either way, if I just sit safely underneath the overhang, I’ll never get anywhere. Besides, it’s not my style to set around and do nothing like some lame damsel in distress.

The wind tosses ashes at me and I pull the hood over my head. I’m glad I’m wearing boots- at least my feet are protected, even if my arms and knees are bare.

A couple of times I stop, thinking I hear footsteps other than my own, but when I stop and listen, I don’t hear anything, so I just keep going.

No matter where I go, I don’t see anyone- and the more I look around, the more it seems that no one else has been here in a long time. There’s rust on the rides, moldering food in the stands lining the street. This park looks like it hasn’t amused anyone for a long time.

Then I stopped.

From somewhere, I heard singing. That sounded familiar- I know that voice- I know I do, but I can’t remember who-

I suddenly realize I’m following the voice. Without thinking about it, my feet had began taking me closer. I paused for only a moment, hesitating before moving forward again.

After all, no matter who it is, as long as it’s another person, I should be able to get some answers, right?

Out of the food court area, past rides and-

What was that? A shadow moving ahead of me- oh, it's them- don’t look, just keep running, just keep moving- that person- that man is waiting- if I can just get to him, just reach him-

My steps began to slow. There, in front of me-

It’s the carousel, and unlike the other things, its lights are on, and there’s faint sounds of music, which mix oddly well with the man’s humming- no, he’s actually singing now- if I strain my ears, I can hear the lyrics.

“Nightmare girl,  
Things are getting weirder  
At the speed of light-”

He’s no American Idol. Still though, his voice is kinda nice.

I step forward, then stop.

There’s a line, and he’s standing in it. It’s dark…I can’t see his face, or any details about him…only that he’s taller than me. He has broad shoulders and he’s standing straight. He’s looking at me…

And then he’s moving away, through the line to the ride. Without thinking about it, I chase after him. I don’t call out, for some reason. It just doesn’t occur to me to say anything. Somehow, it just seems like the only thing to do is keep following him.

“-Nightmare girl-  
Things are getting weirder-”

I mount the steps to the ride and look around. I catch a glimpse of his back as he moves to the other side.

I follow.

“Nightmare girl-  
Gotta go and make it okay-”

He’s not there.

But there’s something sitting on the floor of the merry go round. I walk over and pick it up.

It’s a cap. Upside down, And there’s a folded up piece of paper in it.

There’s a note. It has my name on it. “Cheryl Mason”, my name.

After a moment, I reach forward and pick it up. The paper was harder than it should’ve been- I realize that there was something inside the folder up piece of paper- some kind of card. I shoved it into my pocket without looking at it, more interesting in the note that bore my name.

“You’re late. I know that much. I’ve forgotten a lot, but I know you. I know I’ve been waiting for you.  
It’s been a long time since then. Did you forget? You promised to end this.  
Travis”

…Travis? I…do I know that name? Suddenly, my whole body feels hot, and I shudder. I close my eyes and the darkness seems to swarm around me-

 

And then I woke up. I’m still in Happy Burger. The clock says it’s almost closing time and I’m the last costumer to leave. The song- the song I heard in my dream, the song that man- that Travis was singing- keeps repeating itself in my head, and I try to shake it off as I walk to the phone.

I stayed a lot longer than I’d thought I would- Dad would be worried. Dialing the number didn’t require thinking, and talking to Dad over the phone- it brought a feeling of normalness back.

“I love you too Dad.” I hang up the phone and turn to see a man watching me. I gesture to the phone, telling the man to take it, but he shakes his head.

I began walking away.

  
“Cheryl!”

Oh great. He knows my name…after a couple sentences, I manage to get away.

As I escape into the bathroom, a thought hits me.

“They’re coming.” Written in jagged letters the size of my hands-

But it was a dream. And now I’m awake. But the room has taken- something- someone has taken something and engraved it on my eyes. I shove my hands in my pockets…and pull out the note.

Travis…

But it was a dream…but the note is still here, here in my hand…so…

At the very least, Travis must be real.


End file.
